


bittersweet symphony

by juuzyoo



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Poetry, spoilers for first game
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-23
Updated: 2017-04-23
Packaged: 2018-10-22 19:40:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 71
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10703760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/juuzyoo/pseuds/juuzyoo
Summary: oh how it was so bittersweet





	bittersweet symphony

the lace of her dress   
the silk of her sleeves  
her gleaming smile  
sweet

the blood underneath her nails  
the desperation in her eyes  
the cracking voice  
bitter

the lies on her tongue  
the awe of her peers  
the clip-ons that made marks  
a companion  
sweet

the crackle  
the heat  
the ropes twisting and bruising  
her dress burning at the seams  
bitter

the sirens  
the burns  
the pain  
small smile  
bittersweet

**Author's Note:**

> im a shit writer but i rlly rlly LOVE celestia and id go on for days abt her execution but if u want to hear it fllw me at
> 
> 367pm.tumblr.com
> 
> tbank u (U CAN SEND ME CRITIC ABT IT HERE OR THERE TOO!!! ID LOVE SOME ADVICE..!)


End file.
